


Fit Like a Daydream

by hvss



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Panic, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Political Campaigns, Washington DC, idiots to lovers, no Pennywise bc he sucks, stan being a loveable asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvss/pseuds/hvss
Summary: “Summer 2020 rolls in. That’s when he meets Eddie Kaspbrak and his world was never the same.”Richie a, recently divorced man, is working on Beverly Marsh’s Senate Campaign. He didn’t know taking that job would lead him down a path of self-discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what do you get after catching up on scandal and randomly watching some parks and rec episodes? this! i have zero idea how a campaign runs so don’t quote me on anything. i did some research though. but yeah most of this was just from my own imagination. sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. enjoy!

When Richie turned 30 his life turned upside down. A week after turning 30 his wife of two years asked him for divorce. She just didn’t love him anymore.

He did, or so he thought. Turns out he probably didn’t love her anymore.

Richie was rightfully so so devasted. He thought he was going to be one of those people who married once and that’s it

They divorced, he figured he wouldn’t fight for anything. He realized after a lot of nights of drinking that he needed a change.

He was good at his job. He was a public relations specialist. He’s worked several small town elections. Not everyone of them successful but enough for his friend to get him a job interview.

Stanley Uris, Stan, was his best friend since he could remember. He moved away and worked in Washington DC now but they still stayed in contact.

Knowing how depressed his friend was, he got him a job interview to work a senate campaign. Richie flew to Washington DC and got the job.

His life of living in Maine was over. He got a nice apartment near a trendy part of DC.

Spring of 2020 was just starting which meant there was a lot of work to do. Beverly Marsh was a well respected candidate but there were still so much to do. People tend to hate women in power.

He got to know her better, she was the real deal. She cared about every topic, had actual plans for good change. She was the sweetest person he’d ever met, but also the fiercest.

Richie meet Bill who was the campaign manager and god this dude just love to be the leader. Not that Richie minds, a good campaign is all about structure.

Richie then meet Ben who was the field director and Mike who was the volunteer coordinator. Those two were actually really nice and excited to help out in anyway. They even gave ideas and input whenever Richie had to act as the spokesperson.

They had a good team going and he was quite happy. Sorta. His love life sucked. He decided he was going to quit dating. He was perfectly fine being alone and going through random hook ups.

Summer 2020 rolls in. That’s when he meets Eddie Kaspbrak and his world was never the same.

Eddie came in all serious and business. He demanded to see all of the fundraising schedule and was so freaking organized. It drives Richie insane.

Eddie was the finance director and out of all of them he took his job to the max. Which is probably why Beverly hires him on the spot.

“He’s the most intense guy I’ve ever met!” Richie huffs, he was in Stan’s office hiding from Eddie.

“He’s doing his job... which you should be doing too.” Stan rolls his eyes, reviewing the different organizations in Washington who might be interested in endorsing Beverly.

“Hey I’m waiting for you to choose the organizations so I can start building a relationship with them.” Richie defends himself, “Avoiding Eddie is just something I love to do.”

Stan was about to argue back when Eddie pops into his office. “Hey have you see-“ He stops as he spots Richie and he just glares at him. “Tozier... a word.”

Richie sighs, standing up and following Eddie into the hall. “Yes?”

“We have to literally go over the press releases! This fundraiser is fucking important and I need to know you’re actually doing this correctly!” Eddie starts and Richie is already overwhelmed. “Second, we need you to visit these people. You’re the press director and spokesperson!”

“Jesus!” Richie rolls his eyes, “I know what my fucking job title is. I do my job pretty well, you can ask anyone here! I made Beverly go 10 points up just by being a fucking spokesperson and charming my way everywhere.”

“Well then let’s continue to do your job and finish the tasks I give you.” Eddie snaps at him.

Richie was momentarily distracted with how Eddie looked when he was annoyed. His brow furrowed, his chest rising. He was a reasonably handsome man. To others he may look average but Richie could definitely tell that once the stick was out of his ass, Eddie could really be something. Especially with that lean physique and those round brown eyes.

Richie jumps around the fact that he just checked him out and leans against the wall. “You’re not my boss Kaspbrak. And I have you know that we are both trying to make sure Beverly comes out a fucking winner here! I know my due dates, I know how to handle my time. Trust my work ethic and stop nagging on me.”

Eddie just stares at him. They both have stare down for a few more moments before they’re interrupted.

“Yeah... so whatever if y’all are both done can y’all get the fuck away from my office?” Stan hisses standing against his door.

Eddie did get off his back just in time for Richie to finish what he was asking for. He sends him an email and he checks his phone. He had a lunch meeting to attend.

Once he’s back from a very successful meeting, another organization had chosen to endorse Beverly, Eddie was waiting for him outside his office.

“Before you yell at me, I got another great endorsement for Bev.” Richie announces as he opens his office and walks in. He could feel Eddie following.

He turns around and Eddie is just bouncing back on the heel of his feet. “No... I actually came and wanted to.. uh.” He looked so nervous and Richie panicked for a second. “Youdidagoodjob!”

Richie smirks, “I’m sorry... what was that?”

Eddie sighs, “You did a good job with the press releases asshole. Also.. let me buy you a drink. Couple of us are going out, feels like you and I got off on the wrong foot.” He shrugs trying to look nonchalant but failing.

Cute, Richie thinks. He nods, “Yeah, I’m in!”

Eddie smiles and does the most ridiculous small hand wave as he exits his office, “See you afterwork.”

So there he was sitting next to Eddie in a nice bar. Coworkers all around them.

“No... no way!” Eddie shakes his head, “That was the most unbelievable part of the entire movie!”

“What? That part was awesome! He literally cuts her arm off to stop her from becoming a zombie!” Richie scoffs, “He saves her!”

“But it didn’t make sense! Look prior to that we find out it takes like 10 seconds for someone to turn into a zombie right?” Eddie starts explaining, “So she gets bitten and then what? He waits like five seconds, so naturally the virus would already have infiltrated half of her body!”

Richie groans, “God! Can’t you just watch movies and not dissect them!”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “I’m just saying, that film could have gotten everything right but that one scene.”

“Yes because zombies are so believable!”

“What are you two arguing about?” Mike asks as he orders for a beer.

“Kaspbrak was just ruining World War Z for me, he also thinks Brad Pitt sucks.” Richie takes a swig out of his beer.

“I was just explaining the flaws of a movie! And I didn’t say he sucked but he usually is cast in the same kind of roles.”

“Who made you an expert on what roles he should play?”

“I was just saying idiot!”

“See now I can’t tell if you two are actually just arguing or if this is another fight?” Mike says, looking between them both.

Richie and Eddie frown, “We aren’t... this is just how we have discussions I guess.”

“No yeah.. Tozier and I are cool now. We just disagree on everything.”

Mike doesn’t seem to understand it so he just nods and goes. Earlier when Richie and Eddie both walked into the bar, their coworkers groaned. Eddie explained that they were actually getting along just fine. Richie did wonder how much fighting their coworkers heard to the point that they didn’t even want them in the same room.

They were cool with each other now. They just have a lot of disagreements that both were so passionate about.

“Mr. and Mrs. Smith!” Richie says excitedly, “That one is good right?”

“No! There’s no way to assassins, I don’t care how good they are, could fight off so many people and remain alive.” Eddie shakes his head and took a deep breath to explain why that movie was so unbelievable.

Richie spends his entire night arguing with Eddie and weirdly enough he hadn’t had this much fun since his marriage ended.

“I just don’t see why it’s necessary.” Richie shrugs.

“Bringing more money in, means more resources Tozier.” Eddie snaps at him.

They were in the regular scheduled Wednesday morning meetings that essential staff attended.

“I get that part but... it just doesn’t seem like Beverly should suck up to these rich snobs where there’s so many working class people who support her.” Richie explains, “The reason she is very likable is because we have kept up the fact that she’s also very much like the everyday citizen... her mingling with these rich folks could skew her reputation.”

Eddie narrows his eyes at him but nods, “You have a point. But where are we going to get more donations?”

Richie shrugs, “Another fundraiser?”

Bill clears his throat, “We could do several other smaller fundraisers perhaps. Eddie and Ben start working on that. Give me a plan by the end of next week.”

The meeting is over a half an hour later and they both have their assignments for the week.

Before dismissing Mike has one last announcement.

“So pride week is coming and obviously I want to use this opportunity to connect with our lgbtq communities.” Mike says as he hands out the flyer. “Anyone who is lgbtq please fill out the form so we can count on you to attend the parade to represent Beverly.”

Richie passes his around since he wouldn’t be needing it. He sees Eddie fill out the form and then pass it back to Mike.

Wait what.

Eddie was... what?

They’re dismissed from the office and Richie catches up to Eddie, “Hey... um..” He starts but what the fuck is he supposed to say?

Eddie raises an eyebrow, “Yes?”

“Nothing I just... I didn’t know you were... like you filled out the form. So um that means you’re going... so you’re like..”

“Gay. Yeah. I am...” Eddie was confused. “You didn’t know?”

So Eddie was gay. Nice. Like good for him right?

“No.. um actually I didn’t really think about that.”

“You didn’t think about me being gay?”

“No idiot! I meant I just.. I don’t know. I didn’t know and now I know. So hey, um good for you!”

Eddie just stares at him and starts laughing, “You’re the weirdest straight man I’ve ever known! Who says ‘good for you?’”

Richie rolls his eyes, “What? I’m just trying to be a good ally!”

Eddie chuckles, “Okay thanks? Better than you calling my slurs or saying I’m going to hell.”

He flinches, “Jesus! Do people still say those things?”

Eddie shrugs, “The world is still homophobic.”

Richie pursues his lips, “Sorry about that.”

“Oh god Tozier! Don’t worry, it doesn’t matter. I’m a proud gay man, trust me.” Eddie gives him a small smile.

Richie returns the smile, “Anyways, let me know what Ben and you decide or if you need any of my amazing input.” He winks at him and chuckles, going to his office.

“I’ve never seen you with jeans off.” Richie blurts our as he saw Eddie with tight jeans on and a rainbow shirt on.

Eddie shrugs, “It’s the parade, I think it should be a casual thing.”

He was getting ready to start the pride parade festivities and dropped by the office to meet with everyone who was attending.

“Oh...” Richie nods as he just stares at how good Eddie looked. “Um.. you look nice.”

Eddie smirks, “Aw Tozier getting all soft on me again?”

Richie rolls his eyes, “No, but I have to admit now I’m convinced you are a gay man!”

Eddie snickers, “Yeah the rainbow shirt is a bit over the top but it’s pride! I will be the most over the top gay man!”

Richie smiles at him, “Have fun! Don’t die in the sun!”

Eddie returns a beaming smile as he’s off joining the others. Richie stares fondly before he snaps out of it.

“How come you get to fucking travel the state and I’m here hating my life?” Stan asks as he’s driving Richie to the airport.

“Because they need my big brains in case anything goes weird with the press.” Richie smirks at him.

It was mid July and they were getting ready to travel across the major cities of Virginia for a two week long campaign tour.

Stan grimaces, “Hate you, have fun though.”

“Bye! And thank you for dropping me off!” Richie smiles at him and grabs his carry on suitcase.

Surprisingly he makes in time for his flight and surprisingly enough Eddie had the seat next to him.

“Please don’t tell me you get all weird during flights.” Richie says as he sits down startling Eddie who was reading a book.

“Hey!” Eddie greets and then narrows his eyes, “I’m not scared of flying if that’s what you’re asking.”

Richie shrugs, “Just making sure. Don’t want you passing out and me getting blamed on.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Why would you get blamed?”

“Cause you’re sitting next to me, people would think I knocked you out or something.”

“Please you’re not that strong Tozier.”

“What?!”

“I don’t think you’re that strong to knock me out.”

“Lets arm wrestle!”

“Sir... I’m gonna have to ask you to keep it down, we are about to take off.” The flight attendant asked kindly even though she looked so annoyed.

Eddie smirks and Richie smiles sweetly at her, “Sorry!” Then he turns to Eddie, “This isn’t over Kaspbrak.”

Eddie and Richie are spending too much time in this campaign tour. Like way too much time. Richie has butterflies every time he talks to him and he hasn’t really been able to dissect why that was happening.

He thought maybe it was normal. But by the third time that Eddie smiles at him and he feels his heart leap out of his chest he realizes, yeah not fucking normal.

Richie doesn’t know what this means. Was he... attracted to him? Eddie was so handsome, he was also so cute and pretty. Richie wondered what it would be like to hold his hand, or take him out on a date.

He puts a pin on it as he starts writing another campaign speech. Usually he write them, then sends them to Bill who makes changes and corrections. Then they’re sent off to Beverly who approves them.

It was a nice little system but it was late at night and Richie could only think of Eddie.

Richie groans and decides to call Stan.

“It’s 2 in the fucking morning, you better be fucking dying!” Stan grumbles on the phone.

“I think I might like Eddie.” Richie whispers, “I-I don’t know. I think.. is that.. weird?”

Stan sighs softly, “No Richie, not weird. Also how are you just now realizing this? I thought you knew you had a crush on him!”

“What? It’s obvious?”

“Yeah.. well to me at least. You get all giddy with him like you used to get with.. her.” Stan says, voice dropping to a whisper on the last part.

So he likes guys. He likes Eddie. He likes Eddie just how he liked his ex wife when he first met her.

Richie feels a weird sense of panic in his chest and he takes a deep breath. “I have to finish this speech..”

“Richie.”

“I’m okay.. I just have to focus on my work and deal with that later. Thanks for taking my call, you’re the best bye!” He hangs up and he forces himself to focus on finishing the speech.

“We are all going for drinks!” Eddie announces on their way back from the rally. “We’ve had a long week c’mon you guys!”

Beverly leans against the window yawning, “I’m exhausted. Can we do it tomorrow?”

“No!” Eddie shakes his head, “C’mon, just some drinks. We don’t have to get wasted. I nominate Bill to be the one who doesn’t drink.. he’ll babysit!”

Bill narrows his eyes about to protest when Richie chimes in, “I second that!”

“Third that!” Ben smirks at Bill.

“Fourth that!” Beverly says and Bill rolls his eyes.

“Fine. But I’m waking everyone up early tomorrow.” Bill announces and they all shrug, that’s tomorrow’s plan.

“You don’t even work out!” Eddie laughs, “How are you supposed to win this arm wrestling match?”

“I am a strong fella!” Richie defends himself.

“Now this... I have to see.” Beverly announces as she sits down watching them excitedly. “My bet is on Eddie, sorry Rich!”

“Yeah sorry Richie, I’m betting on Eddie!” Ben agrees.

“Fuck you all!” Richie says as he finishes his fourth drink. “I’m about to win this shit! C’mon Kaspbrak!”

They start off, both just looking at each other fiercely. Their hands meeting at the middle, not moving to either side.

Richie flexes a little and Eddie pushes down, only for Richie to push up again.

He smirks at him and Eddie looks at their hands, determined look on his face.

Richie stares at him, like really stares. His brown eyes, his ever present frown, his lips are scrunched up...

He wondered what it would be like to kiss him. And holy shit. All alarms went off in his head.

Richie lets go and Eddie defeats him. Everyone cheers and Richie is just thinking about the fact that for a moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

He needs more drinks.

“Told you Tozier!” Eddie says smugly and Richie shakes his head.

“Whatever... I let you win!” Richie says defensively, standing up and ordering another beer.

“Oh bullshit! Rematch let’s go?” Eddie offers.

It was only them now. Ben was at the bar ordering another drink. Beverly was talking to a man who seemed overly friendly.

He looks to the side and spots a woman who has been eyeing him the entire time he walked into a bar.

“I’d love to but I’m...” Richie starts, ordering an extra beer for the woman. “You know.” He motions with his head over to the woman who was now looking at her phone.

Eddie’s expression is confused at first and then he gets it. “Oh...” He seems to deflate a little or maybe Richie just had something to drink. “The woman.. yes sorry. Um.. good luck!” He offers lamely before Richie is off with this woman.

So he still very much liked women. That was good. But he kept on thinking of Eddie.

The woman leaves after they’re done, she seemed to understand it was a one night stand because she didn’t even leave her number.

Richie took a shower and went back to bed. His mind full of Eddie and just how much he fucking liked him.

He could tell him right? No? He doesn’t know.

At this point Richie just knew that he really was gone for Eddie but there’s not a lot of options on what to do.

Perhaps he should invite him for breakfast to make up for leaving him last night. Yeah... he’ll do that. Baby steps.

He’s up bright and early, making his way to Eddie’s room.

The door opens before he’s even close and he hears Ben’s laugh. Richie frowns and hides back behind the vending machine.

“Eddie... you’re too much!” Ben smiles as he hands at the entrance. He was wearing the clothes from the night before.

Wait.

Eddie shrugs just smiling at him, “And hey Ben.. this stays between us okay?”

WHAT?

They hug and Ben walks off with Eddie going back to his room, door shutting behind him.

Richie stands there stunned. Ben and Eddie. BEN AND EDDIE?!

They spent the night together. Holy fuck. They’re together. What?

Richie stumbles back to his apartment just shocked. He thought about last night. About how bad he felt for ditching Eddie... and Eddie was out there getting his world rocked by Ben.

He doesn’t know he’s hurt. Eddie and him were just friends. He had no claim over him.

But he was hurt. Mad. Angry. Every emotion crossing until he recognized what it was. He was jealous. So incredibly jealous he could explode.

“Hey where’s Eddie?” Bill asked as Richie got to the main hotel lobby.

“Ask Ben.” Richie offered flatly and rolled his luggage to the front desk to check out.

Bill didn’t have time to follow up because down came the happy couple.

Riche couldn’t help but glower at them. They were laughing about God knows what looking so happy. Richie wanted to burst their bubble.

He slides his headphones in, crossing his arms, hoping everyone will leave him alone.

He is typing a very angry text explaining to Stan what happened when someone taps his shoulder. Eddie is standing there smiling at him. He pockets his phone and takes out of his AirPods. “Yeah?”

“We are all going for brunch before the flight, do you have any suggestions?” Eddie asked kindly and Richie just looked at his stupid pretty face.

He shrugs, “Not really hungry, you all can choose.”

Eddie frowns a little at his tone but nods. They end up at an iHop. Eddie and Ben sitting next to each other as they passed around their phones and giggling about something stupid.

“You ok Rich?” Beverly asks. He turns to her and she’s a little concerned.

“Yeah.. not enough sleep last night.” Richie says shrugging.

“Oh yeah... you brought a girl back right?” Bill says remembering.

Eddie and Ben both turn to look at each other and Ben subtly squeezes his shoulder. God! Richie had enough of them.

“Yeah.. was fun. But I feel like I’m not the only one who had fun last night.” Richie says suggestively at which Ben and Eddie frown in confusion.

“Richie!” Beverly smacks his shoulder, “I was just talking to that guy, I’m running for office! I won’t have that on the tabloids.”

Not what Richie was referring to but the food got there and the conversation was interrupted.

“So let me get this straight... Ben and Eddie?” Stan asks, actually stopping from doing his work to talk to Richie about this.

“Yes...” Richie groans still mad and angry. It had been two weeks and his jealousy only got worse.

“That’s why you have been acting like this?!” Stan eyes him curiously. “Richie..”

“What? I was going to tell you, I legit even typed out a text but I was interrupted and then we got back and we were always busy...” Richie huffs, “But yes they’re sleeping together. And like I know they always have to work together but they just get so excited when they have a new project together.. it’s gross.”

“Yes two friends wanting to work together is gross.” Stan rolls his eyes.

“They’re not just friends, they’re boning!”

“No they’re not! Look I don’t know what that was, but they are so not!” Stan snorts, “You’re wrong and you need to stop making those stupid jokes!”

“It’s my defense mechanism you know this.” Richie defends himself, this entire time he would make innuendo jokes to Ben and Eddie about their relationship. And both assholes had the nerve to look confused.

“Yeah whatever. You’re an idiot.” Stan resumes his work meaning he was tuning Richie out.

“Please everyone make sure the envelope gets sealed properly.” Eddie stressed to the volunteers. “These will all be sent out tomorrow!”

For some reason Richie and Eddie were both stuck with the volunteers since Mike had the flu. So now he was forced to interact with him even more.

“Can’t believe we need a lecture on proper envelope sealing.” Richie comments, leaning against the wall.

“It’s better if everything gets done right.”

“Right.” A pause, “You mean it’s better if things get done you’re way.”

Eddie raises an eyebrow, “Do you have any other way?”

“Yeah! Let them do it however they fucking want to! I don’t know we are all adults here!” Richie snaps at him.

The volunteers stop and just look at them. Eddie glares at him, “My way is more presentable! God why do you always hate my ideas?!”

“They’re not always the fucking best!” Richie retorts and Eddie inhales sharply. “Oh what? You’re gonna call your boyfriend Ben so he can come here and agree with you?!”

Silence.

“Excuse us for just a minute. Continue working.” Eddie says to the volunteers as he grabs Richie’s arms and yanks him, pulling him to the conference room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, enjoy!

“What the fuck is your problem Tozier?!” Eddie growls lowly at him as he pushes him into the conference room, closing the door.  
  
“I don’t have a fucking problem!” Richie snaps at him, shaking off his grasp.  
  
Eddie narrows his eyes at him, “I am trying to do my fucking work and you are being an even bigger pain in the ass as usual! I am trying to fucking finish this so I can go back home!”  
  
“Go home?” Richie snorts angrily, “Go home with Ben I think you mean!”  
  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean dipshit?” Eddie asks still angry but a tone of confusion in his voice. “Actually, now that I’m thinking about it, what the fuck do any of your stupid jokes about Ben mean?”  
  
“Oh please! Like you can barely keep it in your pants when he’s around you!” Richie says bitterly, “I’ve noticed! You think the entire staff haven’t?”  
  
“Notice what?” Eddie asks in disbelief, “There is nothing going on!” He scoffs, “The way you fucking embarrassed me in front of all our colleagues was so uncalled for! I am doing my job!”  
  
Richie knows his actions were uncalled for, but he couldn’t help it. He was an asshole. A stupid jealous asshole.  
  
“Uncalled for? You’re the one sleeping with him!” Richie barks at him.  
  
“Okay first of all fuck face, whoever I sleep with is my business! Second Ben is straight.... as straight as you!” Eddie laughs bitterly, “There’s nothing going on!”  
  
Richie backtracks a little, Ben was... straight? Eddie and him weren’t sleeping together? “Wait... you guys are just.. friends?”  
  
“Yes dumbnuts!” Eddie snaps at him, “Plus he’s so in love with someone else he would barely even notice anyone else for that matter!”  
  
Richie got everything wrong. So so wrong. “But I saw you guys... you were coming out of your hotel room, you said ‘this stays between us’ was that..”  
  
Eddie seems to remember the situation and he rolls his eyes, “We were both super drunk the night before and we had a sleepover and we talked about our feelings and all that.” He shrugs, “It sounds stupid but we were both sad about shit and were just there bonding over it.”  
  
“Oh...” Richie says, feeling incredible stupid. God he was so stupid. “Eddie I’m so sorr-“  
  
“No.” Eddie shakes his head, “I don’t want to hear it! God! You’re so unbelievably blind! It’s so frustrating! Like I could ever with Ben! Jesus!”  
  
“What? He’s so handsome! Dude looks like a fucking male swimsuit model!” Richie reasons.  
  
“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I want to jump the bones of any attractive guy I see...” Eddie narrows his eyes at him and sighs, “I can’t believe you seriously thought I was sleeping with Ben! And honestly the way you approached this was just so fucking weird! You could have asked me instead of making dumb jokes!”  
  
“Eddie please I am so sorry! I’ll go and take back every uncalled for joke I made. I’m an idiot, I’m sorry.” Richie bites his lip, he was such an idiot.  
  
“You’re an idiot!” Eddie agrees and shakes his head before leaving the room, slamming the door shut.

  
Richie had been trying to figure out how to talk with him, how to make up for being a dumbass.  
  
“Why can’t you two just bone and get this over with?” Stanley huffs, not looking up from where he’s typing up an email.  
  
Richie rolls his eyes, “Okay he literally told me that just because he was gay it didn’t mean he was trying to jump on every attractive guy.”  
  
“Bold of you to assume you’re attractive.” Stan looks up amused, “Also you didn’t even deny you want to bone him.”  
  
Richie blushes and fails to not appear fluster. “Stan! You’re zero fucking help!” He throws a paper ball at him, hitting the top of his head.  
  
Stan rolls his eyes, pushing his curls into place, “Richie why can’t you be a fucking grown up about things! You’re fucking 31 man! Just apologize!”  
  
“I did! Twice and he just called me an idiot!”  
  
“Well he’s right. But also dude give it time.” Stan shrugs resuming his email task, “Maybe agree with his ideas once in awhile. Wouldn’t hurt to metaphorically kiss his ass, even though you literally want to kiss that.”  
  
Richie throws another paper ball at him, “Will you stop with the jokes? It’s bad enough I get a fucking bisexual awakening because a guy talks so fast and is always arguing with me! I always thought my sexual awakening would come from a really hot Brazilian with crazy abs and a huge dick!”  
  
“He could have a huge dick.” Stan offers clearly tapped out on giving any kind of actual advice.  
  
Richie just sits there for the next half hour pouting instead of doing his job.  
  
“Hey... um thanks for being so cool about this.” Richie says, voice soft.  
  
“Richie I literally have implored you not to talk to me about who you want to bone...” Stan starts looking over at Richie with a soft smile, “Not because it’s about guy, but because generally speaking I don’t care.” He chuckles, “No but seriously. I don’t care. Like both men and women? Good for you, more options.”  
  
Richie stands up, hugging Stan from where he was sitting. “You’re the fucking best bro!”  
  
Stan hugs him back, about to complain, “Okay you know how I feel about hugs that last more than 10 seconds!”  
  
“No, no, no! You deserve thousands of hugs that last more than 10 seconds!” Richie teases him, tickling his side.  
  
“Richie I’m gonna-“ Stan starts but is interrupted as the door swings open.  
  
Standing at the door is Eddie, with a stack of papers in his hands and eyeing them both carefully. Richie pulls back and gives him a small smile.  
  
Eddie ignores him, “Bill sent me up here with more contact information about our constituents. It’s for Stan.”  
  
He places it on Stan’s desk and turns around ignoring Richie, closing the door on his way out.  
  
“Oh he hates you.” Stan comments as he looks through the stack of papers. “He could have an intern bring this up, but no. He totally wanted to ice you.”  
  
Richie shoves him gently, “Shut up!”

  
“I think Eddie is right.” Bill states on their usual Wednesday early meeting. “We would stretch our budget, but perhaps we do need to hit those most typically conservative counties.”  
  
“Plus we have another fundraiser.” Eddie states, “it’s at the end of the month so we are going to get more funding.”  
  
Everyone turns to look at Richie who is mulling the idea over.  
  
“It would make Ms. Marsh look like a versatile character while still maintaining her stance against the more conservative policies.” Richie nods, making a note on his iPad. “I agree, it will be a good move. Might sway the red voters.”  
  
He didn’t just agree because it was Eddie’s idea and he wasn’t taking Stan’s advice. Although Stan did smirk at him briefly as they moved on to the next topic.  
  
“There’s an event in DC to celebrate bisexuality, we are encouraging everyone who is bisexual to attend this. Obviously you will be representing this campaign.” Mike announces, “So raise your hand so I can put you down.”  
  
The usual people raise their hand, Mike written them down. “Anyone else?”  
  
Richie doesn’t know why but he then raises his hand.  
  
Everyone turns to look at him for the second time during that meeting.  
  
“Richie this is for bisexual people.” Mike informs him.  
  
“Yeah... I know.” Richie says like it’s the most obvious thing.  
  
Mike raised an eyebrow and then his mouth dropped. “Oh... oh! I didn’t know you were...”  
  
“That I swing for both teams? Yeah me neither I recently had a bisexual awakening.” Richie jokes trying to ease the weird mood that settled around him.  
  
He looks over at Stan who, probably won’t admit it, looks proud.  
  
All around the room he hears everyone congratulate him?  
  
Richie just giggles, “I’m sorry you guys congratulating me on this is so funny. I just like men and women it’s the most normal thing.”  
  
Everyone laughs softly and Richie sneaks a glance to Eddie who seemed a little shocked looking down at his notebook.

  
The weekend comes and Richie goes to that bisexual pride event. It goes well, there’s a nice community gathered around it. As usual the campaign goes smoothly, he connects with several coordinators, promotes the hell out of Beverly, and even convinces some of them to volunteer for the campaign.  
  
The Monday after, he is working on setting up radio interviews. Calling and charming his way through the radio system where he gets a knock on his door.  
  
“This is my direct phone number, Candidate Beverly Marsh would love to visit your show. Keep in touch, goodbye.” Richie says as he hangs up. “Come in!”  
  
Eddie opens the door, hesitating, “You have a minute?”  
  
Richie is surprised but nods, “Yeah sure, come in.”  
  
Eddie comes in, shutting the door. Richie gestured he takes a seat but Eddie refuses. “I’m just... why didn’t you tell me you were bisexual?”  
  
“Excuse me?” Richie is utterly confused this is what Eddie started.  
  
“When we had that conversation about me being gay.. why didn’t you tell me?” Eddie asks.  
  
“Um.. I-I..”  
  
“We were friends.. right?”  
  
“Kaspbrak...” Richie is so confused, “Look to be honest I just came to terms I was bisexual. Literally like two weeks ago.” He sighs, “And yes I did consider us friends before I... fucked that up...”  
  
Eddie nods taking it all. “How did you know? That you were bisexual?”  
  
All Richie wanted to do was tell him the truth. So he told him half the truth. “Well one day I started looking at guys the same way I look girls. Never thought anything of it... till I fell in love with someone.”  
  
He looks down, he can’t stare at Eddie. Eddie will know. “And it was hard for me, I thought I’d never would have fall in love again. But this... man, he was.. is different.” He takes a deep breath, “So then I thought.. am I gay? But no because I’m still very attracted to women. But I’m also attracted to men.” Richie fidgets with his hands, “It all just made sense. Granted this just happened over the summer, but well it was nice to put a piece of a puzzle I didn’t quite understand about myself.”  
  
Richie dares to look at Eddie who has a small frown on his face. As they both stared at each other Eddie just nods. “That’s great Tozier! I hope whoever this is makes you happy.” Richie was about to correct him when Eddie kept talking “Also... maybe I can reconsider us being friends.”  
  
Richie smiles, “Really? So since I’m part of the lgbtq community we can be friends again? That’s all it took. Me being bisexual?”  
  
Eddie laughs, “No idiot, I was just mad. But you’ve redeemed yourself a little by backing up my idea.”  
  
“Hey! It was a good idea, I wasn’t trying to asslick!”  
  
“Yeah, I always have good ideas dipshit! You just always want to argue with me.” Eddie rolls his eyes and shrugs, “Anyways, keep working on that. Ben needed me to run some numbers for him. See you around Tozier!”  
  
He waves goodbye and exits his office. Richie groans burying his face on his desk. Eddie was so oblivious.

  
“Don’t you have a bisexual bar to be at?” Stan points out as he sees Richie rolling around the chair in his office.  
  
“Ha ha! Very funny!” Richie scolds at him, “I actually haven’t been to a bisexual bar... or gay bar at all.”  
  
“Really? That’s sad.” Stan says dismissively, “You need to stop pining over Eddie and get some dick.”  
  
“Keep quiet! Your office is literally fucking open!” Richie hisses.  
  
“There’s literally no one here! It’s Friday night and people, but us, have lives.” Stan grumbles, typing away.  
  
They’re quiet for a moment before Richie starts to speak again. “It’s not that... that I don’t want to do that. Exploring this side of my sexuality could be beneficial. But... I’m scared. Like what if they can tell I’m so inexperienced?”  
  
“For some reason you got hot women all over you in college,” Stan reminds him. “And you were so inexperienced then, I don’t think you’ll have bad luck.”  
  
“Yeah but I was 18 then, I’m fucking 31 right now!” Richie groans, “I haven’t even kissed a guy before, how lame is that.”  
  
Stan stops what he’s doing and turns over to him, “I thought you meant sex stuff... you haven’t even made out with a guy before?”  
  
Richie blushes and looks at his hands, “No.. I’m too nervous. I’m afraid I’ll throw up in fear afterwards.”  
  
“Bro! I’ve kissed more guys than you and I don’t even like guys!” Stan shakes his head in disbelief. “I got dared twice when I was doing my masters... it was just a kiss. Jesus! Stop looking at me like that!”  
  
Richie’s mouth has dropped, Stan had more experienced than him. “Oh fucking great! A straight person has more experience than me!”  
  
“Oh shut up!” Stan sighs and pulls Richie in by his chair. “Look, I’m only offering because I’m your best friend... would you want to kiss me? Get your nerves out of the way?”  
  
Richie looks alarmed, “I-I... I don’t know. It wouldn’t be a little weird?”  
  
“Richie I literally would stan my eyeballs out before even thinking of you in anyway that isn’t platonically.” Stan rolls his eyes, “I will say though, if you feel like throwing up please pull away as fast you can.”  
  
Richie is shaking a little but he nods, “Okay yeah. Yeah... let’s do this.”  
  
Stan leans in slowly, Richie could tell he was just trying to not rush and make him uncomfortable.  
  
They press their lips together slowly.  
  
It was different. He usually kissed someone who had lipstick or chapstick. Stan’s lips were rough, his beard rubbed with his own.  
  
This was... okay.  
  
He pulls back a little and his eyes widened. “Okay... not bad.”  
  
Stan snorts, “Yeah... not too bad yourself.”  
  
Richie bites his lip, doesn’t know if he should ask.  
  
“You want another go?” Stan offers reading his mind.  
  
“Yeah.. do you mind if I use tongue?” Richie asks shyly, “I’m not trying to make it weird, I’m just wondering if it’s the same as kissing a girl.”  
  
Stan shuts him up, kissing him again. He swipes at the bottom of his lip and Richie hums.  
  
They both open their mouth and it’s a little awkward at first. Richie has no idea what to do with his hands until he finds them in Stan’s hair. He plays with his curly hair a little before sliding his hand over to cup his face, he rubs at his jaw. This was different but good different.  
  
“Hey Stan-“ Eddie’s voice speaks up, “Oh shit! Oh fuck! Sorry!”  
  
They break apart fast and Richie pushes Stan away. Eddie looks so shocked and flustered. “I’m sorry.... I... It can wait till tomorrow.” Eddie says and turns around walking fast.  
  
Neither Stan or Richie stand up to stop him, both still shocked. Then Stan hits him in the shoulder, “I can’t believe someone fucking caught us making out!”  
  
He sounded so horrified and Richie rolls his eyes, “Shut up! You were so enjoying my expert kissing!”  
  
Stan scoffs and Richie just stays quiet. God what was he going to tell Eddie? I mean really it shouldn’t matter. But he just wanted him to know it wasn’t what he thought.  
  
“Look, I’ll talk to him tomorrow if you’re too embarrassed.” Stan offers reading his mind, “He’s a gay man I’m sure he would understand what you were going through.”  
  
Richie looks at him horrified, “Or he will make fun of how stupid and lame I fucking am.” He shakes his head, “No... I’ll think of something.”  
  
Stan shrugs, going back to his usual work. Richie looks over at him and smiles, “Hey... thanks for that. While kissing you felt like I was kissing my brother, I think I’m comfortable enough to kiss other men now.”  
  
Stan snorts, “No problem, what are friends for dumbass? Plus... and I’ll never repeat this, you’re a pretty good kisser.”

  
Richie didn’t think of anything. He couldn’t think of literally anything to tell Eddie. He was blank. He couldn’t tell him the truth because again he was so embarrassed. But he also couldn’t come up with a stupid lie that would even make sense.  
  
The morning after he saw Eddie was headed to the break room. He thought about it for two seconds before he followed in.  
  
Eddie was getting coffee, he didn’t even notice Richie come in. His was perfectly gelled, his suit today fit him perfectly.  
  
“Hey...” Richie said and it seemed to have startled Eddie which made him drop his coffee on his shirt. “Oh shit, sorry!”  
  
He grabbed paper towels offering them to Eddie who was trying to clean up his button down shirt. “Shit... I have a meeting today.”  
  
“Oh fuck! You have a spare?”  
  
“No...” Eddie sounded desperate, “Shit I don’t have chance to go back to my apartment and get one.”  
  
Richie doesn’t know why he does it, he just does. “I have an idea.” He starts unbutton down his own shirt.  
  
Eddie’s eyes widened, “W-What are you doing?”  
  
“Use my shirt, I know it might be a little big on you.”  
  
“I’m not that small!”  
  
Richie ignored the comment and slide out of his shirt, handing it to Eddie. “You can just tuck it in and pin it on the back or something.”  
  
He feels a little subconscious being completely shirtless in the break room especially with Eddie who was just... staring at him. He did try and work out, but he didn’t actively go. He was usually soft in most areas.  
  
Richie blushes, “Please take it and give me yours. I’m only making calls for today.”  
  
Eddie snaps out of it and he starts taking his shirt off as well. Eddie was wearing an undershirt so he wasn’t completely topless like Richie.  
  
He was glad no one came in because he didn’t want to explain another weird situation to anyone else.  
  
“Thanks Tozier... I hate to say this but I owe you one.” Eddie sighs as he tries to tuck in Richie’s long shirt in.  
  
“Oh... don’t sweat it. I’m the one who made you spill coffee on yourself” He waves dismissively, “You have a big meeting with those big time donors, it’s important.” Richie gives him a smile, finishing putting his shirt on. It was tight, like super tight on him.  
  
Eddie seemed to notice too because again he was just staring and it made Richie flush. “Yeah.. still owe you.” He shakes his head and looks up at Richie, smiling softly. “I’ll think of something I’m sure, gotta run! Thanks again!”  
  
Richie hated how he was so in love with him.

  
Later in the evening he’s at his office, a small knock on the door.  
  
“Come in!” He says and Eddie comes in all smiles.  
  
“The meeting went great! Thanks for your shirt!”  
  
Eddie had his shirt tucked out and unpinned. He looked like he was swimming in it and he looked so adorably cute. God, why was he so cute?  
  
“You want it back now? I was thinking I could wash it and then return it? Unless you want it now, my shirt seems like it’s barely letting you breath.” Eddie points out.  
  
Richie shrugs, “Nah it’s fine. I’ll wash your shirt too.” He stands up closing his laptop, “Stan and I were going to head out for some drinks want to come?”  
  
Richie hopes he says yes, one because he missed actually hanging out with Eddie outside of work. And two because he wanted Eddie to see how platonic his relationship with Stan was.  
  
“Oh... uh...” Eddie looks away a little uncomfortable, “No.. I have work I have to do still, thanks though. Some other time!” He does a little wave and exits his office before Richie could ever say anything.  
  
He does go to the bar with Stan where he just sulks. “I thought he said he wanted to be friends again.”  
  
Stan groans, “Oh god! Can you just speak to him like a normal human being? Plus no offense why did you bring me up? He saw us kissing yesterday and probably thinks he was going to be the third wheel!”  
  
“Oh.... oh.” Richie realizes that Stan was probably right. “Fuck.. I didn’t even connect those dots. Shit I’m an idiot!”  
  
“You really need to tell him it was nothing because I am getting tired of him glancing at me when he thinks I’m not looking.” Stan sips on his drink.  
  
“He’s been... staring at you?” Richie asks, gripping Stan’s shoulder. “Because he saw us kissing?”  
  
“Yeah it’s annoying.” Stan huffs, “You two should really just fuck already. I think the whole office is getting tired.”  
  
“God! He is not into me!” Richie says sadly, “He just thinks you’re the guy I’m... in love with.”  
  
“Why would be think that?”  
  
“I.. told him how I found out I was attracted to men. And I told him I was in love with this guy...” Richie whispers.  
  
“Holy shit... you’re, you’re in love with Eddie?” Stan is shocked, which was saying much given that Richie always came to him for any Eddie business.  
  
He nods, “Yeah...”  
  
“And you confessed it to him without him knowing?”  
  
“Yeah...” Richie groans and covers his face, “I am such a fucking loser. God!”  
  
“Just fucking tell him dude. The campaign is almost over.. if he doesn’t reciprocate then at least you won’t see him at all after that!” Stan tries to reason with him but Richie couldn’t.  
  
Stan was right. But he couldn’t take that rejection. He’d rather have Eddie as a friend than lose him forever.

  
It was October. It was beautiful outside. Richie has always love how vibrant the red and yellow colors are. He hated summer with a passion. Autumn was his favorite season.  
  
He’d try to walk to work often, now that it wasn’t hot, he enjoyed it more. Washington DC in the fall was beautiful.  
  
“Hey... wanna go out to lunch?” Richie found himself asking once he saw Eddie. He mostly blurts out the words when he saw Eddie wearing a dark button up and he looked so good that his sense was out the window.  
  
“What?” Eddie asked confused as he prepared his coffee.  
  
“Yeah... it’s so beautiful outside. We can go sit at one of the benches in the National Mall.” Richie smiles, “We are supposed to prepare press releases, you can help with them.”  
  
“Tozier.. I don’t know one thing about press secretary, I’m a numbers guy.”  
  
Richie shrugs, “So what? C’mon! Plus I do have to set up a press release for the fundraiser so you can give me pointers there!”  
  
Eddie thought about it for a second before a small smile graces his beautiful face. “Fine, I’m in.”

  
They’re sitting on a bench, Richie’s body is turned to Eddie’s who is eating his sandwich. He is looking at his surroundings, noting how the trees had no green in them.  
  
“Yeah well that’s what happens during the fall season.” Richie smirks at him.  
  
“Shut up idiot!”  
  
“Anyways, can you took a look of this draft?” He passes his iPad over to him.  
  
Eddie scrunch’s his face a little as he starts reading. He has mayonnaise on his outer corner of his lip and Richie would love to lean in and lick it off.  
  
But he doesn’t do that, he does the next worst thing. He raises his hand and wipes the mayonnaise with his thumb.  
  
Eddie freezes, eyes bugging, pulling back and looking at him confused.  
  
“You.. You had mayo on your lip. Sorry, it was bothering me.” Richie said fast, not sounding convincing.  
  
Eddie nods but still looks a little uncomfortable. God, Richie was an idiot.  
  
“So um.. what did you think?” Richie says trying to move from that embarrassing moment. “I highlight everything Beverly is standing for and even throw a little of subtle shade to her opponent.”  
  
“It looks good to me... But like I told you I have no idea what I would be correcting.” Eddie shrugs, handing the iPad back to him. He finishes his sandwich, standing up and throwing it on the trash can near them.  
  
He’s wearing a long grey coat and he looks so dashing, Richie is weak at the knees.  
  
Eddie notices Richie staring and looks away, he thought he noticed a slight blush but maybe his contact prescription was getting bad.  
  
“Shall we head back?” Eddie asks and Richie just nods, gathering his stuff and following him.  
  
“This was fun right? A nice little break from the chaos of the office.” He started with the casual conversation.  
  
“Oh yeah, definitely needed this. I have a shit ton of work to do but at least for 30 minutes it was nice to be away from it.” Eddie smiles at him as they get back to the office. “Thanks for the offer Tozier.”  
  
He does the little cute wave and walks away, leaving Richie completely smitten.

  
“That wasn’t a date!” Richie argued, “We just went out as colleagues!”  
  
“Can you two please just fucking grow up already?! This isn’t high school, I’ve had it with the pinning!” Stan cried out dramatically, “What the fuck are you guys waiting for? You two clearly wanna bone! Do it!”  
  
Richie as usual ignored that, Eddie was not interested in him.

  
The campaign continues, the last month was the most stressful. They visit the usually red counties, trying to sway some voters. For the most part it was alright. A great turn out and Beverly had gone up a few points.  
  
It was great and bad for Richie because Eddie was also with them for the tour. They spent so much time together and Richie tried his hardest not to make it weird.  
  
Bad for Richie because Stan had to stay and organize the last fundraiser so that means he could only text him about his feelings. He tried calling but after the second day, Stan stopped answering his calls.  
  
So here they were preparing for another rally.  
  
Beverly was pacing around her dressing room. It was her usual routine to let any nerves out. Ben was going over her speech, highlighting what she should say. Bill was at his side helping.  
  
Eddie was sitting next to him, typing away on his phone. Richie was trying to get a press release going about how great Beverly was doing in these typically red counties.  
  
“Okay you’re up!” Ben announces as he looks at the clock.  
  
They make their way to the podium, everyone cheering for her. Richie smiles as he looks at the crowd, taking several pictures himself.  
  
The speech is great, Beverly always kills it. Richie was so happy to be working for such a great candidate.  
  
Once the rally is over, they exit from the back entrance. He was looking forward to ride with Eddie back to the hotel. They’d usually be so pumped they would talk about anything.

Ben and Richie were probably the biggest idiots ever.

  
Bill was yelling at them both. Ben and Richie were the idiots who couldn’t let things go.

At the end of the campaign rally, Beverly stopped to shake some hands and take some pictures. It got out of hand when protestors started screaming ugly things, trying to get close to her.

Ben got defensive. Too defensive. Beverly was fine, they hired extra security for that reason. However, Ben couldn’t contain himself. Someone screams something offensive at Beverly and while she obviously is hurt by it keeps walking back to the van. Richie just saw Ben punched the guy right at his jaw.

Chaos erupted and Richie could not believe this was happening.

Suddenly the same protestors started screaming at Eddie, really nasty homophobic slurs. He saw Eddie keep his head down, shutting his eyes as he walked away.

Richie saw red in that moment. So, he did the same thing Ben did. Turn around and punch that guy.

So now here they were, getting yelled at by Bill. Richie tunes it out for a bit, his knuckles throbbed, and he didn’t even want to begin to think of strategy that would get them out his mess.

He’d never been a violent person. Why did he punch a stranger?

  
Richie realized something just then, he looks over at Ben who looked pissed. And suddenly it all connects.  
  
Ben is in love with Beverly.  
  
Back at the hotel everyone for the most part is quiet. Richie can’t think clearly, he can’t think of a way he’s going to get them out of this mess. Beverly and Eddie were quiet, still stunned.  
  
“You should talk to her.” Richie offers as they’re walking in the lobby, going straight to the elevators.  
  
Ben gives him a knowing look and nods, “You should talk to him.”  
  
God. Ben knew. Of course he knew. They both did something stupid because they were in love.  
  
He just nods and he watches Ben follow Beverly out to their floor.  
  
“Richie you better figure out a fucking way we can get out of this alive!” Bill huffs as he exits on his floor.  
  
Richie sighs, leaning against the elevator. “Shit.”  
  
Eddie was still there, he was looking right at him. Strange expression on his face. The elevator dinged and they were on their floor.  
  
“Follow me.” He says and Richie does.  
  
They go into Eddie’s room. Eddie goes to the bathroom where he brings out his first aid kit.  
  
Richie giggles, “You actually bring one of these.”  
  
“Yeah.. you never know if there’s an emergency.” Eddie points out his hand.  
  
His knuckles were swollen, red yellow and purple all over. He should’ve of taken boxing classes when Ben had offered in the summer. Ben’s hand was probably fine.  
  
Eddie grabs his hand, putting some alcohol first on it. Then bandaging it. His hand still hurt so Eddie gave him a glass of water and two painkillers.  
  
“Thanks.. also um...” Richie bites his lip, “I.. sorry if that was weird.”  
  
Eddie shakes his head, “No.. that’s...” He sighs, blushing a little, “No one had ever stood up for me like that.”  
  
Oh. Oh. Richie never thought this would be Eddie’s reaction.  
  
“It was stupid but um, thank you. You didn’t have to but.. it was very sweet.” Eddie finishes and he’s completely red.  
  
Richie loves him so much how has he not notice yet?  
  
“I just... I was gonna let it go but I could tell his stupid words hurt you. I didn’t even think about it when I went up to him and punched him. All I thought was how sad you looked and how much I wanted that fucker to hurt.” Richie shakes his head, his good hand forming in a fist just remembering.  
  
Eddie reaches over, sliding his hand on top of his fist. Richie relaxes his hand and now they were basically holding hands. “Hey.. it’s okay. I just haven’t heard that in awhile. I forget the world is still so homophobic.” He smiles at him, “You’re very sweet Tozier, didn’t think that would be possible.”  
  
“Just for the people that deserve it, I guess.” Richie says honestly and he can’t help but lean in. He sees Eddie’s panicked look and he pulls back, sliding his hand away. “Shit... I’m.. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Richie... we cant.” Eddie says through a pained voice.  
  
“Why not?” Richie found himself saying, “It’s not against the rules! Hell! I’m sure Ben and Beverly are going to be together after this! Only an idiot in love does something as stupid as that.”  
  
He regretted saying that. Regrets it because it seemed like a lightbulb went off in Eddie’s head. Shit. Shit. He basically admitted he was in love with Eddie. Oh he was an idiot.  
  
“What did you just say?” Eddie whispers, breathing speeding up.  
  
“Fuck... god. Just forget it. I’m being an extra idiot tonight!”  
  
“You and Stan.. he’s not the one you’re in love with?” Eddie continues, like he’s piecing everything together.  
  
Richie shakes his head, “God no! He’s my best friend!”  
  
“Then why were you two kissing?” Eddie snaps at him, actually looking at him this time. His eyes burned with something Richie couldn’t quite decipher.  
  
Richie blushes, “Fuck! It was just... a thing. It wasn’t serious.”  
  
“I’m sorry but I don’t French kiss my best friends like that!” Eddie narrows his eyes at him, he looked... jealous.   
  
Richie decides to just tell him the truth, as embarrassing as it was. “God! We kissed because I wanted to know what it was like to kiss men! He advised I’d go out and hook up with men since I’m bisexual. And I’ve never hooked up with men. Never even had kissed one. I told him I was nervous and he offered. That was it! Stan would rather be in a room full of spiders than to every have anything with me romantically. And I am not in any shape or form in love with him!”  
  
Eddie surprises him by laughing. Just out right laughing. Loud cackles as he holds his stomach at how much it’s hurting him to laugh his loud.  
  
Richie scowls at him, “You know if I knew you were going to make fun of me like this I would have never said anything!”  
  
Eddie stops and shakes his head, “No no... Richie I am not laughing at you. I’m laughing at how stupid I am! God this entire time I thought Stan and you were a thing! It was literally killing me that you were so nice to me! That you went the extra mile for me because I thought wow he is just this great person I’ll never have!”  
  
Richie eyes widened, “Wait... you want to have me?”  
  
“Yes idiot! And so do you! When you thought I was dating Ben I was so frustrated. I didn’t talk to you for weeks because I was so annoyed at how oblivious you were!” Eddie shakes his head, “We are the most idiotic people in the entire fucking planet!”  
  
Richie starts laughing then. Stan was right. Stan was so fucking right. Eddie joins him laughing and after a few minutes the laughter dies down.  
  
“So you like me like me?” Richie asks grinning at Eddie.  
  
Eddie doesn’t say anything just rolls his eyes and pulls him in with a burning kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) already finishing up the last chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the conclusion of this story, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. enjoy!

Kissing Eddie was so much better than he ever imagined. He was enthusiastic. He rubbed their tongues together and even bit his lip.

It didn’t bleed and Richie was a little disappointed in that. Which... was probably something he could explore another time.

They pull back still in the bathroom and Eddie looks so fucking good. His eyes were wild and his lips were swollen red.

Richie pulls him in, hands wrapping around his waist as their lips connect again. They start walking, bumping into several surfaces, but finally make their way to the bed.

Eddie slides on top of Richie, straddling his lap. They resume kissing, lips moving against each other so effortlessly. His hands find their way to his hair, running his fingers through it.

He pulls back a little and smiles, “Your hair looks better when it’s messy.”

Eddie rolls his eyes and starts kissing down his jaw, hands going to mess with his tie.

Shit. Richie was so hard already and they barely started.

“God... first I thought you were straight, then I thought you were in love with Stan.” Eddie shakes his head as he gets of his tie and then starts working on the buttons on his shirt. “And all this time I just kept wanting you, never stopped. Even as I thought I’d never be able to have you like this.”

“Wait...” Richie grabs his hands pausing him, “Is that what you and Ben cried about that night? Beverly flirting with that random guy and me...”

Eddie nods, “Yeah, it’s.. lame huh?”

Richie just shuts up him with another kiss, “God and I was such an asshole after, a jealous stupid asshole.”

Eddie sighs, “Look we both are idiots but we are here now yeah?”

Richie nods at him, “Yeah yeah.. we are here.”

They’re kissing again, Richie being a bit more bolder now. His hands find their way down Eddie’s back and he hesitates before he slides them down his ass. He did not seem to mind at all, not even Richie giving him a generous squeeze.

Eddie pushes his shirt off and leans in licking across his collarbones. Richie gasps as he feels Eddie give him a small love bite, “Fuck!”

“Yeah we should.” Eddie smirks, “We should fuck. You should fuck me.” He winks and pressed their lips together again.

Richie really was going to finish prematurely if Eddie kept talking and kissing him like that.

“Wow...” is all Richie says as he slumps against Eddie’s back. The other man huffing our an agreement.

He slowly pulls out of him, gathering all his will to stand up and discard of the condom.

“Can you get a wet towel? I’d hate to be all sticky.” Eddie bites his lip pleasingly.

Richie thinks about how he would do anything for Eddie and how dangerous that Eddie knew.

He does get them a wet towel, cleaning Eddie off.

“So...” Eddie starts as they’re both laying in bed intertwined, “Was this your first time with a man?”

Richie nods, “Yeah you popped that cherry.”

“Really?” Eddie smiles, “I thought you’d probably convince Stan to have anal bro sex with you.”

Richie smacks his shoulder, “God no!” He hums a little, “Although..”

“What?” Eddie narrows his eyes at him. “Don’t tell me you actually did have some type of of no homo bro sex with him?”

Richie giggles, “No.. but it definitely would have been in the cards if I continued pinning over you. That’s the main reason it started because he found out I never even kissed a guy. I bet he would’ve of let me fuc-“

Eddie climbs over him, interrupting his thoughts, to press a very dirty kiss on him. Richie felt blood rush down to his dick.

“I was kidding!” Richie rushes out as he sees Eddie’s pissed off face once he’s pulled back .

“Not a very funny joke idiot!” Eddie snaps at him and starts grinding against him, moving his hips slowly.

Richie feels like he lost his breath, hands coming up to grab Eddie’s hips. He is stopped by Eddie pinning his hands down.

“Eddie... are you.. jealous? Of Stan?” Richie asked a little amused watching as how Eddie’s eyebrow furrowed and his lips in a slight pout.

“Yes idiot! I am!”

“Eds.. you know I have zero desire to ever be with Stan in anyway. He’s my best friend and he thinks I’m disgusting so really no worries.” Richie explained.

“I know! But I spent weeks thinking you two were together that it’s still a sensitive topic.” Richie was going to reassure him but Eddie continues talking. “So now I’m going to fucking ride you just to make sure my name is the only name you remember.”

And well Richie wasn’t about to complain.

Eddie during the morning was so beautiful. His hair was a mess but the light shining on him as he slept was just the most beautiful thing Richie had ever seen.

He typed up a press release, where both Ben and Richie apologized for their behavior. He details that even as much as those idiots were horrible human beings, violence was not the answer. He keeps writing making sure they’re apologizing without making it seem like they were excusing themselves.

He sends it an email to Bev, Bill, Ben and Eddie.

He notes that Ben and himself will have to step down from any public events. It’s better for them to remain in the background. Bill can take over the ground work while Ben stays in the office. And Richie can stay in contact as much as he could from the office.

Bill emails back that he scheduled a meeting at 10 to set things in motion.

Richie shakes Eddie slowly, watching as he opened his eyes.

“Mmm... good morning.” He said still very sleepy. “You look cute with glasses on.”

Richie blushes, “I rarely wear them now. Always thought they made me look nerdy.”

Eddie chuckles, “A little but you’d be a really hot nerd.”

Richie rolls his eyes “Hey! So... We have a meeting at 10, I have to go back to mine and change, but I’ll see you there yeah? Also check your email. My idea could work.”

Eddie nods and sits up, sliding a hand over Richie’s arm. “Hey... we should talk about last night. He sees how tensed Richie became all of a sudden and he smiles, “Calm down, I just want to make sure this isn’t a one night thing.”

Richie smiles, “Not a one night thing, I want it a every night thing.”

Eddie beams at him and holds up a finger, “Let me brush my teeth so we can make out.” Richie knows they need to start getting ready but he simply smiles at him, happily waiting.

Somehow they both manage to get to the meeting on time.

“I think it might be a good idea. Some distance from the campaign would be beneficial.” Bill starts and Richie nods.

“Obviously we would still work and the public will know, but as far as on the field.. we would very much on the background.” Richie explained, “Just to make sure the voters know you don’t condone violence of any kind.”

Beverly pursues her lips, “Even if those jerks deserved that?”

Ben smiles next to her and Richie chuckles, “Yes, even if they did. Unfortunately you don’t want to give your opponents any fuel and make it seem like you think punching bigots is a way to solve problems.”

Beverly nods, “I understand. I’ll miss you.” She says and smiles at him then looks at Ben, “And I’ll miss you more.”

Ben just slides a hand over hers and squeezes it. So they had a night similar to Eddie and Richie’s?

Bill seemed to understand but didn’t choose to comment. “Okay that’s the plan, Richie send the press release. I’m going to contact the main office and have them book a flight for you and Ben. Ben make sure that what you wrote for Beverly’s next speech addresses what happens. Eddie I need you to figure out if this will damage us in any way with the fundraiser and donors.”

They all agree and are on their way out.

The scandal wasn’t as bad. Yes there was some backlash but it wasn’t something that Richie couldn’t push away with another press release. Bill pulled some strings and the two men that Ben and Richie punched weren’t going to sue.

Beverly was still the strongest candidate for senate. They were up by 10 points.

November hits and they were so close they could almost taste it.

Richie and Eddie decided that they were way past the dating thing and decided to instantly become boyfriends instead. Stan was extremely happy that it meant he didn’t have to hear Richie complain about his pinning.

“I cannot believe I still have to hear you whine about Eddie.” Stan groans, “You two are boning now, leave me alone!”

Richie shrugs, “Who else am I supposed to bother with the fact that my boyfriend is two hours away from me?”

“Him? Bother him!” Stan offers. “Plus wouldn’t he me mad at you spending time with me?”

“He’s over it and has apologized profusely about his attitude!” Richie huffs. The first week of them being together, Eddie was still sour about Stan. So he routinely got annoyed whenever he found Richie in his office. But after Richie having another talk with him he changed his behavior and was now good friends with Stan also.

“I know but I’ll just always love to tease you two about it. Can’t believe I almost came between your relationship with him.” Stan smirks, sticking his tongue out at him.

“God! Shut up!” Richie rolls his eyes, “This is why I’m going to keep crying about much I miss Eddie to you.”

Stan groans, “No please... call Eddie or something I can’t take it anymore.”

“He’s busy!” He pouts, “I’ve already spammed his phone. I just miss his cute face and his cute butt”

“God! You two are even more insufferable than Ben and Beverly!” Stan shakes his head, “Go do your job, we have so much to do!”

Once Eddie comes back from the rally, Richie makes sure he shows him just how much he missed him.

“She’s in town... for what?” Eddie is getting ready and Richie is just leaning against the bathroom door.

“She didn’t say but... I mean she just wants dinner that’s all.” Richie shrugs.

His ex wife, Vanessa, had contacted him. She invited him for dinner. He didn’t think it be a bad idea, maybe finally get the closure he deserves. It’s been over a year since the divorce but the sting was still there.

Eddie looks over at him, looking a little nervous. “Can you... do you think it’s a good idea?”

Richie shrugs, “I don’t know, but if it’s not then I’ll come back here and you can distract me with your amazing self!”

That doesn’t really pick Eddie’s mood. He looks even more nervous. Eddie shrugs, “Yeah.. just let me know if you do go.”

He does end up going. Eddie’s attitude towards all this surprised him a little. He didn’t know why he was being so off, it was clear to him that he was way over Vanessa.

Richie ends up having a nice dinner with her. Vanessa was doing great and she wished all good things to him. They both agree to try and keep in contact. Richie felt happy he could resolve this and finally close the chapter on it.

The week prior to election Eddie had been on edge, more so than usual. Richie thought it was because of the election, but sometimes Eddie would look a bit sad after they kiss and Richie had no idea why.

He didn’t really have time to talk him about it because they were both so so busy. So he put a pin on it.

It’s Election Day, all of it had come down to this day.

He was so sure Beverly would win. God he hoped so! He goes and votes then comes back to the office where everyone was doing last minute things.

Richie has to change in his office because he definitely doesn’t have time to head back to his apartment. He changes into a grey suit, a pin on his left side with Beverly’s logo.

He hears a knock and Eddie opens the door. He had a tight navy suit on. He looked so incredibly good, Richie was going to die.

“You look amazing.” Richie whispers and sees his boyfriend blush.

“You do too... it’s going to be hard to keep my hands off you.” Eddie pouts, walking over and sliding his hands down his arms.

“Maybe we could sneak a quickie?” Richie suggests and Eddie narrows his eyes at him, “Okay fine, we’ll wait.”

There’s a knock on the door and Stan walks in. “Hey ex-lover.” He says, still making fun of Eddie’s jealousy. “Hey enemy!”

Richie shakes his head, “Shut up!”

Eddie just rolls his eyes, “You know when you get a girlfriend I’m totally going to make sure these nicknames stick.”

Stan looks horrified so perhaps the nicknames will stop.

They’re at some fancy hotel, the votes were still being counted. Beverly was still meeting people and shaking their hands, thanking them for their vote. Ben by her side just smiling.

Everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Except for Eddie who looks just sad.

Okay Richie can’t put a pin on it anymore. He stands up and pulls Eddie with him.

“Where are we going?” Eddie whispers.

“Some air would be nice don’t you think?” Richie offers as they get to the deserted balcony.

He leans against the rail and stares at Eddie who just fidgets.

“Okay... what is going on? You have been really off, and don’t say it’s the election.” Richie sighs, “Tell me what’s going on.”

Eddie stares at him and then takes a deep breath. “Are you.. are you staying in DC?”

Richie frowns, “Um yeah... why?”

“I don’t know!” Eddie explained frustrated, “You came from Maine because of your divorce.. Are you going to go back? I mean after today the campaign is over so... I-I’d do a long distance but..”

Richie frowns a little, “Eddie... there’s nothing for me in Maine. As far as I know this is my permanent home.”

“What about your ex wife?” Eddie chews on his bottom lip nervously.

“What about her?” Richie shrugs.

“She.. she wasn’t trying to get you back?” Eddie whispers, looking down at his hands.

“What? No!” Richie shook his head, “She just wanted to know how I was doing, that’s all the dinner was.”

“Oh..” He says, “Did you... like did the dinner bring back any feelings..?”

“No, honestly it just made me get closure. She’s doing well, I’m doing well. We can both be happy for each other you know?” Richie sighs, pulling Eddie in. “Eds... is this why you have been acting weird? You think Vanessa and I are getting back together?”

Eddie just nods, silently. His shoulder slumping looking so incredibly small. “You just seemed to happy after the dinner. And I wondered if you were just staying here because of the campaign and then I wondered if you would end this after it was over.”

“Eddie I love you.” Richie whispers, cupping his face and making Eddie look at him. “I’m in love with you. So so in love with you. More so than when I married her.” He strokes his cheek with his thumb, “You’re the one for me Eds.”

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie matches Richie’s whispers. His face had broken out in a small smile, cheeks flushed with blush. “I love you too.. I’m sorry for getting scared.”

“It’s okay. Just know that I’m not going anywhere okay?” Richie smiles softly at him.

Eddie smiles and pulls him in for a kiss saying, “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Richie smiles.

Beverly Marsh wins.

Six years later when Beverly rounds them at her and Ben’s house and ask them to assist her presidential campaign, they all agree.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m already editing the next chapter. so will post as soon as i can! be kind if you leave any comments, thank you.


End file.
